Traição
by Uchiha Mizuki
Summary: - Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, a Hinata é minha e de mais ninguém! As palavras assim como olhar soaram determinadas, mas as mãos dele tremiam como nunca. - Surpresaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -C-co-como? -:- \o/ Um novo capítulo recheado de romance e comédia pra vcs
1. A Traição

**Disclaimer: O Naruto não me pertence, mas quanto ao Sasuke-kun não posso dizer o mesmo... Ok. Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-sensei. E essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, apenas foi feita para divertir vocês leitores e a minha amiga Sabaku no Mayuri**.

-

-

**Traição**

_-_

-

-

_Porque nenhum de seus treinos com Orochimaru haviam lhe ensinado a lidar com a situação em que se encontrava. _

-Sasuke-kun! Eu não acredito que você foi capaz disso! – Exclamou uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos e de belos orbes verdes, que nesse momento se encontravam marejados. – Eu nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão baixo comigo! – É isso mesmo! Bota pra quebrar garota! - A voz da Inner soou nos pensamentos da médica-nin.

-Mas Sakura! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Estava aflito e a situação em que se encontrava pouco ajudava. Em seus braços estava uma garota, que em momentos antes estava beijando. Ao se dar conta disso largou a garota – que estava toda sorridente - Levantou e tentou se aproximar da Haruno.

-Não se aproxime! Todos vocês sempre dizem a mesma coisa quando são pegos em flagrante! – Disse nervosa, o chakra já fluindo para os punhos fechados – Eu vi tudo! Não há nada para negar, Uchiha! – É nós vimos tudo! – A Inner Sakura não ajudava muito...

Ow! O problema era realmente sério! Ela só o chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava realmente irritada. E em todas às vezes ele acabava por fazer uma "pequena visita" ao Hospital... Tinha que se explicar rapidamente, ou com toda certeza nunca mais veria um novo nascer do sol e pior... Nunca mais poderia ter filhos...

- Mas Sakura! Deixe-me explicar! – O sempre frio Uchiha, agora, suava frio e a face refletia o desespero.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_O sol iluminava toda Konoha, o calor era insuportável, a missão que recebera fora uma droga que só o tinha feito perder tempo, o seu companheiro de time,Sai, era insuportável, a ausência de sua noiva era irritante... Não que ele estivesse sentindo falta dela, apenas não vê-la por mais de uma semana era preocupante... Onde ela será que ela estava?O que será que ela estaria fazendo...Será que tinha se apaixonado por outro no tempo que ele esteve fora? Não! Sakura era dele e somente dele! Mas que inferno! Quando aquele Dobe iria calar a boca?_

_- Teme! Você está me ouvindo?!_

_-Hn._

_-Como está a Sakura-chan? Da última vez que eu a vi ela estava estranha... – Prosseguiu em um tom mais baixo. – Parecia preocupada com algo._

_-Quando foi a última vez em que você a viu? – Perguntou cortante._

_-Acho que foi ontem quando eu estava indo com a Hinata ao Ichiraku. – Respondeu com os olhos pequeninos, típicos de quando pensava em algo._

_-Temeeee! – Falou nervoso – Você não brigou com a Sakura-chan, não foi? Por que ser for isso, eu vou te bater até você ir pedir desculpas a ela!_

_-Cale a boca, seu idiota! – Certo, não deveria perder o pouco de paciência que tinha. – Não sei se você lembra, mas você me mandou a uma missão, e que eu acabei de chegar dela. – Onde aquela Vila iria parar com um Rokudaime desses? Estava começando a achar que deveria se mudar com a sua mulher e seus eventuais filhos para outra Vila... E de preferência uma bem longe de Naruto._

_- Eh... – Iniciou tentando desconversar – Eh... A Hinata-chan pediu que eu chamasse você e a Sakura-chan pra jantar lá em casa! Ahhhhhh! A comida da Hinata-chan é tão gostosa, ela faz o melhor ramem do mundo... – E assim continuou a narrar com olhos sonhadores, os prodígios culinários da mulher._

_-Yo! Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun. – Cumprimentou com um de seus famosos sorrisos falsos._

_-O que você quer aqui, Sai? – Perguntou Naruto. – Você não tinha ido para casa?_

_-Sim, tinha ido sim, chibi. Mas lembrei que queria saber onde a Sakura-chan está... – Soltou uma risada maliciosa – Tenho assuntos a tratar com ela..._

_-Fique longe da Sakura. – A voz do Uchiha soou ameaçadora, causando um pequeno tremor em Sai – Se quiser falar algo a ela, me conte, eu mesmo a aviso._

_-Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, não precisa._

_-Sai, você não deveria estar fazendo um relatório sobre a missão para me entregar agora? – Surpreendentemente o tom de voz de Naruto era ácido. – Saiba que quando se trata de assuntos da Vila eu não tolero atrasos._

_-Sim, Naruto-kun eu já vou... – Disse sumindo em seguida em uma chuva de papeis repicados._

_-Esse idiota do Sai quem ele pensa que é para falar assim da Sakura-chan? Não é Sasuke?_

_-Hn._

_A voz do portador da Kyuubi já estava distante. Droga! Onde estava Sakura? Queria vê-la! E essa droga de calor! E ainda tinha aquele idiota do Sai...Quem ele pensa que é para por os olhos na sua Sakura? Será que Sakura estava bem? Por que diabos Naruto não ia embora de uma vez?_

_-Temeeeeeeeee!_

_-Hn._

_-Eu tenho que ir! A Hinata-chan está me esperando, ela – Foi cortado pela voz irritada do Uchiha._

_-Então vá logo! – As preces dele foram ouvidas!_

_-Teme! – Berrou enquanto se afastava rapidamente – Não precisa ficar com essa cara de que chupou limão! Eu sei do seu amor por mim, mas eu amo a Hinata! – Ele que não ficaria ali, afinal não queria ser morto pelo amigo..._

_-Volte aqui, Dobe! – Agora era oficial, o mundo havia feito um complô contra ele! Uchiha Sasuke nunca faria uma cara de quem chupou limão! Afinal ele era um Uchiha, e um bem orgulhoso por sinal, ele nunca se deixava levar por suas emoções! Jamais!_

_-Uchiha-san! – Uma garota corria em direção a ele. – Rápido, a Haruno-san está ferida!_

_-O que?! – A face normalmente fria mostrou espanto – Onde?_

_-Na clareira perto da floresta dos Nara! – Mal completou a frase e já não pôde ver o Uchiha em sua frente._

_-_

_**Na clareira...**_

_-_

_-Sakura!_

_-Sa-su-ke-kun..._

_Não! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele! A mulher que amava estava caída poucos metros a sua frente, sangrando com uma profunda ferida no peito. Flashes do massacre do seu clã vieram à mente. Correu até ela envolvendo-a com os braços._

_-Sasuke-kun, pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente! Estava com tanto medo que isso acontecesse! – Sussurrou tristemente, deixando-se envolver pelos fortes braços do Uchiha._

_-Não diga bobagens, Sakura! Você sabe que me verá muitas vezes! – O tom preocupado era evidente._

_-Não tente mentir para si mesmo Sasuke-kun. Tanto eu como você sabemos que isso – Apontou de forma melodramática para o ferimento – é inevitável..._

_Por que essas desgraças só aconteciam a ele? Primeiro o seu Clã e agora a mulher que lhe devolvera a razão de viver? Ele realmente deveria ter sido uma péssima pessoa em outra vida!_

_-Não fique assim Sasuke-kun! Eu sempre olharei por você, onde quer que eu esteja em qualquer lugar que você vá, porque eu te amo! – Balbuciou dramaticamente, as lágrimas riscando a face pálida._

_-Sakura, por favor, não me deixe! Eu te amo! Sempre te amei e vou amar, por favor – Foi calado pela mão de Sakura._

_-Sasuke-kun, por favor, me beije pela última vez!_

_Sasuke apertou firmemente a kunoichi em seus braços e beijou-lhe os lábios, mas algo gritava em sua mente e seu coração acelerou. Havia algo errado em tudo aquilo... Sakura estava para morrer não estava? Então por que toda aquela força nos movimentos? Abriu os olhos, e viu que não era a sua Sakura quem estava beijando e sim uma garota que não conhecia, e a verdadeira Sakura assistia a tudo aquilo chocada. Droga! Definitivamente aquele não era seu dia de sorte._

_-_

_-_

_-_

E tudo aquilo havia acontecido porque já não sabia controlar seus sentimentos perante a garota de cabelos róseos. Droga de mulher! Já quase não tinha orgulho próprio!

-Tudo isso que você contou – Fez uma pausa – é verdade, Sasuke?

-Por Kami, Sakura! Por que eu mentiria para a mulher que amo? – Disse exaltado.

-E porque eu deveria acreditar? Você... – É por que deveríamos acreditar em... – a Inner parou ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura. - Havia sido mera impressão ou ele havia dito que a amava? Ele nunca tinha sido tão claro quanto a isso... Foi tirada dos pensamentos pela voz masculina.

-O que eu tenho que fazer para que você acredite em mim? – E com essa frase foi-se a última centelha do 'Grande' orgulho do Uchiha – Você tem – Foi cortado pela noiva.

-É verdade?

-Claro! Foi tudo um mal-entendido! – Ela tinha que entender. Não estava disposto a se rebaixar mais.

-Não, não é isso! É verdade que você me ama? Perguntou incrédula.

-Sim, Eu te amo Sakura, e se fiz todas essas besteiras foi por não poder viver sem você, eu – A kunoichi se jogou nos braços dele, e ele completou num sussurro doce. – Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você.

-Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun. – Disse sorrindo, nunca havia sido feliz em toda a sua vida, o amor de infância e noivo, finalmente havia dito aquelas três palavras. Porém afastou-se subitamente como se lembrasse de algo.

-Sasuke, como era a garota que lhe contou que eu estava ferida?

-Era alta, cabelos castanhos e tinha olhos pretos, eu acho. – Respondeu após fazer um pequeno esforço para lembrar.

-Tudo se encaixa! Foi essa mesma garota que me disse que você estava ferido aqui na clareira! Concluiu eufórica.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Estava cansada, havia passado toda a madrugada no Hospital cuidando de um paciente gravemente ferido, isso sem contar com o turno que preferiu cobrir logo para poder chegar mais cedo em casa... Casa ela estava tão vazia sem ele... Fazia uma semana desde que ele saíra em missão e até agora não tinha recebido notícia alguma... Estava preocupada e com saudades... E tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a tudo aquilo..._

_-Haruno-san! – Uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos estranhamente negros corria em direção a ela – Rápido! O Uchiha-san está ferido na clareia próxima a Floresta dos Nara!_

_-Como? – Droga! Sabia que havia algo errado na demora na volta dele! – Você tem certeza do que está falando?_

_-Sim! Ele está lá muito ferido! – e mais uma vez ao terminar de completar a frase já não pôde ver a pessoa com que falava, e essa mesma pessoa não pôde ver que em seu rosto, repousava um pequeno sorriso vitorioso._

_- Dessa vez ele não tem como escapar! Muahahahahahahaha! – Falou num tom macabro._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_O que? Disseram isso a você também? – O Uchiha exclamou estupefato.

-Sim, Sasuke-kun! Naquele momento eu pensei que tivesse algo haver com a sua demora em retornar da missão! – Mas era tudo uma armação daquelazinha.

- Você! – A Haruno gritou apontando para a garota, até então esquecida. – Como ousa tentar me separar do meu Sasuke-kun? Você por uma acaso quer morrer? – Ameaçou a garota que já de contente não tinha nada. – Yeah! Vamos matá-la por ser tão atrevida! – Pensamento da Inner que foi logo calado por Sakura.

-Não! Apenas não acho justo que o Sasuke-kun fique com uma testuda, baixinha como você! – Exclamou desafiadora, mas sem conseguir esconder o tremor das pernas.

-S-U-M-A! – Uma veia saltou na testa da Haruno. – Estava começando a considerar como boa, a idéia de seguir ao menos uma vez o conselho de sua Inner...

-Por enquanto vou, mas eu voltarei! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! – Sasuke-kun, você ainda será meu! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!– Berrou ao sumir.

Sasuke observava tudo incrédulo. Por Kami, será que tudo aquilo não era um pesadelo?

-Sasuke-kun, vamos para casa! – Disse a bela kunoichi que agora o envolvia num abraço e depositava vários beijos em sua nuca. – Estou com saudades de você – Completou em um tom sedutor – ao meu lado.

Sinceramente, se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho ou pesadelo, agora é queria não acordar!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_Yo, Minna! _

_Nyaaaaaa! Minha primeira fic!_

_A idéia desta fic me surgiu do nada e como estava 'devendo' uma para minha amiga Sabaku no Mayuri ( Aleluia! Depois de uma 'gestação' cumpri minha promessa! ), decidi postá-la aqui!_

_Espero que tenham se divertido ao ler esta fic!_

_E se a acharem digna de críticas e/ou elogios, submit review! ( Yeah! todo mundo clicando no botãozinho lilás! )_

_Kissus, e até o proximo capítulo!_

__


	2. Descoberta

**Nyaaaaaaaaaa! ****Finalmente eu pude postar a continuação da fic**** Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a **Morgana Fowl ( **Mesmo? Me sinto honrada! E que bom que você curtiu a fic! Obrigada por me add nos seus favoritos! ), a** Sabaku no Mayuri** ( Sacanagem minha responder aqui pra você! A gente se vê todo dia! ), a **Kah ( **Nyaaaaa! Eu também quase surtei ao escrever isso! Eu quero um Sasuke desse pra mim! ), a **Celle** ( Eu quase não dormir porque você disse que achou a fic perfeita T.T **), (** Espero que você esteja lendo a minha resposta! Realmente o Orochimabiba adora dizer essas coisas e quanto a garota você vai saber na continuação da fic !Muahahahahahaha)** e a Uchiha A. Daiane (**Vlw! Por colocar a história entre as suas favoritas! )****Vocês foram muito importantes pra mim!**

**É verdade que ela era uma one-shoot, mas os pedidos da **Kah** e da **Celle** me motivaram e eu resolvi continuá-la e dessa vez além de Sakura e Sasuke ( Muiiiiiiito OCC ) temos Naruto e Hinata! Ah! O primeiro capítulo sofreu algumas pequenas correções ortográficas e estéticas, mas nada que tenha realmente alterado a história!**

**Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence se não o Itachi tomava um porre pegava a Sakura**** fugia com ela e ia viver no Caribe.**

-

-

-

**Traição**

-

_-_

_-_

_  
Os primeiros raios quentes do sol se lançavam por entre as frestas da janela e iluminavam o casal que dormia pacificamente com sorrisos em suas faces, alheios a catástrofe que estava prestes a acontecer naquele mesmo dia...  
_

Foi desperto pelos raios do sol que lhe atingiam a face. Notou um movimento ao seu lado e sorriu ao perceber que sua mulher resmungava seu nome durante o sonho. Até mesmo enquanto dormia era bela. Para ser sincero ela era linda enquanto usava aquelas roupas do plantão do hospital, era perfeita quando usava aquelas vestidos floridos para passear em um dia de folga. Até mesmo durante uma faxina completa na casa com direito a cabelos leoninos, máscaras de poeira e TPM – ele a achava particularmente bonita quando irritada – a deixavam encantadora. E quando ela usava aquelas roupas atrevidas naquelas noites de... Era melhor ele parar com isso ou não sairiam da cama naquele dia... De qualquer modo aquela não era uma má idéia...

Com um sorriso bobo na cara resolveu fazer o café da manhã dele e de sua mulher, pois pelo que ele via, ela não acordaria tão cedo. Ao chegar à cozinha lembrou-se do dia que finalmente derrotara seu irmão e viu - com uma surpresa enorme - o poder de Sakura, que mesmo após ter lutado com Kabuto e Kisame e os derrotado permanecia de pé com alguns poucos ferimentos a considerar e que ainda foi capaz de lhe salvar a vida – mesmo que naquele momento ele dissesse não fazer sentido continuar a viver porque não havia mais ninguém com ele, ao que recebeu como resposta um soco na cara, umas costelas quebradas e mais um tanto de dias no hospital, mas ainda lembrava-se muito bem das ultimas palavras que ouviu naquele dia...

_" Seu idiota! Por que você acha que o Naruto e todos os outros estão aqui? Para acabar com o mal do mundo e entrar na fila dos futuros heróisa serem esquecidos pela humanidade? Por quem você acha que estou aqui?"_

Pensando bem aquilo tudo o ele falou deve ter soado idiota... Sabia que Sakura o amava, mas aquela sensação de que não a merecia e que ela mesma deveria finalmente ter reconhecido que ele não a merecia o atormentavam de tal maneira que achava que quando finalmente derrotasse o irmão a morte seria seu único futuro... É... realmente sabendo de tudo que sabia agora e tendo vivido todo aquele tempo – com ela ao seu lado – tinha certeza que aquilo soava como uma idiotice.

Abandonando esses pensamentos filosofo - nostálgicos voltou ao quarto, agora com o café da manhã em mãos, para acordar a mulher.

" Sakura..." - Chamou sentando na cama.

" Hum? " - Resmungou semi-consciente.

" Sakura? Você está me ouvindo? " Perguntou se debruçando sobre ela.

" Tô..." - Virou-se na direção oposta a que Sasuke estava.

"Vamos lá acorde."

" Ah... Deixa eu dormir só mais um pouquinho." Respondeu enquanto escondia a cabeça debaixo do cobertor.

_-_

**_Passado alguns minutos..._**

_-_

" Sakura..."

" Hum? "

" Você está acordada? "

" Não. "

" Então por que está me respondendo? "

" Não sou a Sakura... Sou a inner dela. "

" Inner? "

" Sim, inner, eu interior, segunda consciência ou o que você achar melhor. " Respondeu birrenta.

" Sei... "

" ... " - Alguns instantes se passaram até que Sasuke voltou a falar.

" Que pena que a Sakura não está acordada..." - Fez uma pequena pausa e completou num falso tom de desapontamento - " Vou ter que comer sozinho todo o café da manhã. "

" Bom dia meu amor! Você fez o café hoje! " - O cobertor vôou, e a kunnoichi despertou feliz e satisfeita.

" Bom dia para você também, Sakura." – Não tomava jeito, os anos de convivência com Kakashi a fizeram criar um repertório tão diverso de desculpas esfarrapadas...

" Nee Sasuke... Porque você resolveu fazer o café hoje?" – Perguntou lançando um olhar desconfiado.

" Eu não posso agradar a minha esposa não? " - Sentia que iria sobrar para a ele se continuassem aquela conversa.

" Sasuke... O que você fez? " – Uma aura assassina pode ser vista ao redor da médica-nin.

" Não foi nada, eu já disse." Disse de modo indiferente, mas uma pequena gotinha de suor escorria lentamente ao lado de sua face.

" Sasuke... Não me diga que você anda se encontrando com aquelazinha! "

"Por que eu me encontraria? " – Isso! Sakura estava ficando enciumada e logo iria esquecer o motivo da conversa! Ela nunca descobriria o seu segredo!

" Eu lá vou saber? " - Ergueu o punho esquerdo no ar enquanto o indicador direito apontava acusadora mente para Sasuke.- " O perseguido aqui é você! "

" Sakura com quem eu casei depois de toda aquela zona? "

"... Comigo... Então está tudo certo..." - Abaixou os punhos. Uma leve desconfiança podia ser captada no ar. Mas que logo foi substituída por um sorriso radiante – " Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você como marido! " **Shannarooooooo****! O Sasuke-kun é só meu e de mais ninguém! Morram suas fanáticas!**** – **A inner realmente existia... Pena que o Sasuke não acreditasse...

Não Sakura, eu tenho sorte de ter você em minha vida. – Foi o pensamento de Sasuke ao ver o sorriso de Sakura. Começaram a tomar o desjejum silenciosamente apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Poucos minutos depois o silêncio foi quebrado pela kunnoichi.

"Sasuke-kun, já que estamos de folga pelo resto da semana por que não saímos um pouco? Ir a Vila da Estrela ou para as montanhas..."

" Na verdade planeja passar toda a semana..." – Uma sombra de decepção passou pelos olhos de Sakura – " Aqui em casa..." – Começou a engatinhar em direção a ela, os olhos sem desfazer o contato – " Mais precisamente aqui no quarto com a bela moça que está na minha frente." – Ao dizer isso já estava com o rosto próximo ao dela. Os olhos de ambos fechando ao preverem o beijo que viria a seguir. Quando de repente o barulho de coisas caindo no andar de baixo seguido por passos apressados no corredor e um grito desesperado interrompeu aquele momento.

" Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " – A porta do quarto em que estavam foi aberta violentamente. Um Naruto ofegante e em um estado deplorável os encarava de modo quase maníaco enquanto uma enxurrada de palavras fluía de sua boca...

" Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan! Eu vou enlouquecer! A Hinata está me chifrando! " Disparou o portador da Kyuubi.

_-_

_Continua..._

_-_


	3. O dia de Naruto

-

**Traição  
**

-

-

-

_  
"__Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!" – A porta do quarto em que __estavam foi aberta__ violentamente. Um Naruto ofegante e em um estado deplorável os encarava de modo quase maníaco enquanto uma enxurrada de palavras fluía de sua boca..._

_"Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan! Eu vou enlouquecer! A Hinata está me chifrando!" Disparou o portador da Kyuubi._

**-**

**-**

"Como?" - Disseram em uníssono.

"Naruto você tem certeza? A Hinata... A Hinata... Ela não é capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca sem ter crise de consciência!" - Disse Sakura incrédula.

"Quanto mais por um novo adorno na sua cabeça!" - Comentou o Uchiha que se divertia com a cena. Sabia muito bem que o amigo era atrapalhado o suficiente para supor um absurdo desses.

"Temeeeeee!" - Rosnou enquanto lançava um olhar assassino – " Eu não tenho adornos na cabeça!"

"Sim, mas se a Hinata finalmente se tocou do perdedor que você é ela deve ter mesmo lhe presenteado... Não só com um adorno... Mas com _dois_." - Agora sim o Uchiha tinha se vingado da interrupção!

"Nee, Naruto." - Interveio a kunnoichi – " Por que você não desce com o Sasuke-kun e espera eu me trocar para você nos contar essa história toda?"

"Mas Sakura-chan eu..." – Finalmente a ficha dele caiu. Percebeu que seus amigos estavam _sozinhos_ no quarto e pelos trajes dela e pelo modo em Sasuke o encarava ele deveria ter interrompido algo... - "Err... eu já to descendo...". Passou rapidamente pela porta e foi para sala antes que fosse brutalmente assassinado. No quarto Sasuke lançava olhares de ódio à porta como se Naruto ainda estivesse lá.

"Sasuke-kun?" – Chamou com uma voz doce.

"Hn." – O olhar de Sasuke voltou-se para Sakura.

"Acho melhor você descer para ficar com ele. Do jeito que ele está é capaz de terminar de destruir a nossa casa." – Aconselhou enquanto levantava da cama e ia em direção ao armário.

"Por que eu tenho que ir?" – Questionou em um tom desgostoso, o olhar acompanhando os movimentos da mulher.

"Eu irei, mas depois que me trocar. A não ser que você queira que eu desça e fique de camisola na frente do Naruto." – Respondeu de modo direto.

"Não!" – Praticamente gritou em resposta ao imaginar a _sua_ Sakura naqueles trajes em frente de outro homem, ainda que o homem fosse Naruto.

"Então desça, me espere e enquanto isso tente acalmá-lo!" - Rebateu, e daquela vez a frase não soava como um pedido...

"Chikusho..." – Praguejou ao sair do quarto.

"Falou alguma coisa Sasuke?" - Gritou a kunnoichi do quarto.

"Não!" – Gritou de volta, apertando mais o passo, a mulher estava se irritando muito facilmente hoje, e ele é que não queria ser o alvo da fúria.

-

-

-

"Então Naruto, que história é essa de que a Hinata está te traindo?" - Sakura havia finalmente se arrumado e entrava na sala onde os dois outros ninjas se encontravam. A sala como todos os outros cômodos da casa era espaçososa e seguia o estilo oriental. A pedido de Sakura o revestimento interno foi feito em um tom claro o que proporcionava um ar mais 'clean' ao lugar. Portas corrediças feitas com papel de arroz estavam abertas e deixavam toda a luz entrar no ambiente e davam uma bela vista para o jardim bem cuidado. Sentou-se ao lado Sasuke que estava de frente a Naruto, que agora lhe encarava.

"Sim, Naruto. Explique-nos esses dois chifres na sua cabeça..." – Caçoou Sasuke.

"Temeeeeeeeee!" – Gritou Naruto lançando a Sasuke um olhar de aviso.

"Que foi?" – Perguntou fingindo não entender o motivo do olhar.

"Pare de falar essas coisas!" – Ameaçou se mexendo inquietamente no lugar onde estava.

"Que coisas?" – Continuou o jogo do Vamos-Irritar-Nosso-Amigo-Nervosinho.

"Essas coisas sobre mim!" – Outro olhar de aviso.

"Que você é um perdedor chifrudo?" – Questionou de forma quase inocente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"É!... Ei!... Eu não sou um perdedor chifrudo!" – O já tão não esclarecido Naruto respondeu, mal segurando a vontade de levantar e socar o amigo.

"Mesmo?" – Rebateu com aquele mesmo desentendimento fingido.

"Temeeeeeeee! Eu vou matar você!" – Berrou começando a se levantar, pronto para descontar toda frustração que estava sentindo.

"Hn." – Foi o único som emitido pelo Uchiha que encarava o amigo com um sorriso sádico.

"Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Parem já vocês dois!" – Os planos do Hokage não se concretizaram, Sakura havia se levantado e berrava de uma forma bastante irritada. Um arrepio correu pelas espinhas dos dois homens. - "Naruto sente-se! Sasuke cale essa maldita boca!"

"Aa." – Respondeu Sasuke disfarçando o medo que sentiu.

"Hunf!" – Bufou cruzando os braços e sentando de lado para que não encarar o amigo.

"Essa droga de infantilidade de vocês me deixou com fome!" – E ao dizer isso foi em direção a cozinha com pisadas fortes, deixando para trás dois marmanjos embasbacados no vácuo.

"...?" – Não que precisasse falar alguma coisa, mas não tinha _o que_ falar sobre a atitude da mulher.

"O.O" – A situação do portador da Kyuubi – Que até o momento não conseguira desabafar – não era menos diferente. Mas sendo quem era achou que o amigo poderia lhe explicar.

"Nee, Sasuke. A Sakura-chan está bem?" – Perguntou a ainda de lado para o amigo.

"E-eu acho que sim..." – Foi a única frase que conseguiu articular.

-

-

-

O dia dele estava sendo um inferno. Descobrira a _traição _da mulher, vinha à casa dos seus melhores amigos que simplesmente estavam agindo como loucos – Não que o teme não fosse, mas a Sakura-chan também estava agindo estranho – e tinha a maldita sensação de estar se esquecendo de algo... Era bem normal se esquecer de alguma coisa, mas dessa vez ela parecia ter alguma importância. Fazer o que! Uma hora tinha que lembrar... Pensando bem agora que estava olhando direito para Sakura não via nada de errado com ela. Deve estar de TPM, agradecia por Hinata nunca ter tido nada parecido. Droga! Estava pensando nela de novo! No fundo ele sabia que tinha que ter acontecido algum engano, não podia – Na verdade não queria acreditar – que ela realmente estava lhe traindo.

"Naruto" – Uma voz máscula chamou. E nada.

"Naruto..." – Dessa vez uma voz feminina. E de novo nada.

"Narutooooooooooooo!" – A kunnoichi gritou tentando despertar o amigo de seus pensamentos.

"Ahn?!" – Perguntou debilmente enquanto piscava os olhos rapidamente.

"Vamos lá. Conte-nos o que aconteceu." - Pediu tentando se acalmar – E como até agora o amigo não lhes contara nada – uma nova interrupção não seria bem-vinda.

"Está bem, eu conto." – Deu um suspiro e iniciou a narração dos fatos.

_-_

P.O.V do Naruto

_Despertou de um sonho agitado. Sonhou que o ramem de toda a Konoha tinha acabado e só voltaria ter dali a longos meses porque o sindicato de fazedores de ramen tinha entrado em greve. Realmente aquele sonho era preocupante. A Hinata também fazia ramem, mas quando ela estava em missão ou resolvendo __algo__ relacionado ao Clã ele não via __alternativa, senão ir comer no Ichiraku ou qualquer outra barraquinha. Pelo menos fora só um sonho! _

_Virou pronto para pegar a esposa nos braços e enche-la de beijos como em todas as outras manhãs, mas o que viu o foi apenas os lençóis dobrados em cima dos travesseiros. Estranho sempre acordava primeiro que Hinata. E pela posição do sol não devia passar das sete. Era melhor levantar e ver se estava tudo bem com ela! E se ela tivesse sido seqüestrada por ninjas disfarçados de jornaleiros que queriam dominar o mundo? Ou pior se eles quisessem roubar a receita do ramem dela para monopolizar a venda do__ mesmo__? Ok. Estava começando a viajar e isso não era bom._

_Botou uma blusa e saiu do quarto. O andar de cima casa estava deserto. Começou a descer as escadas sorrateiramente, ao chegar ao fim dela escutou alguns sussurros vindos da__cozinha e continuou o trajeto silencioso até o local. Meio escondido viu Hinata de costas segurando o telefone próximo ao ouvido e conversando com alguém. A curiosidade tomou conta dele e decidiu ouvir a conversa que se desenrolava em meio a sussurros._

_"Gostei sim! Não tenho palavras para dizer, definitivamente perfeito__"__– Hinata sorriu ao responder. Passaram alguns instantes e até que ela voltasse a falar._

_"__Hai" – Anuiu e completou - "__ Eu gostaria que você me mostrasse como é.__"__ – De novo mais alguns segundos sem que ela falasse nada. De repente ela pareceu cortar quem quer que __estivesse__ falando com ela._

_"__Não, __não ele aind__a não __sabe. __E ainda não vai saber! – Fez uma pequena pausa –"__ De qualquer modo muito obrigada por tudo! Eu não sei o que faria sem você!" – Novamente um sorriso enquanto ouvia a pessoa falar._

_"__Vou desligar! Logo ele acorda e não seria bom ele ouvir nossa conversa! – A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou alguma coisa. - __Então__ nos vemos mais tarde! Beijos."- E desligou._

_Antes mesmo que Hinata pudesse virar e vê-lo saiu de casa. Não podia acreditar. Que tipo de conversa era aquela? E por que ele não poderia saber? A não ser que__... Não isso não estava acontecendo com ele. Amava aquela mulher e ela a ele, não podia simplesmente ter acontecido isso. Mas já tinha algum tempo que Hinata estava agindo de modo estranho. Seria por isso? Tinha que falar sobre isso com alguém! _

_Desatou a correr ao único refúgio que encontrara até agora – Além de sua casa – a casa dos Uchihas._

_-_

_Continua_

* * *

Yahooooooo! Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo dessa ex-oneshot! E então estão gostando? Querem matar a autora por ter feito uma confusão dessas e ainda postar um capítulo pequeno? FuFuFuFuFu. Ok. Vamos falar sério. Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de:

-

-

-

**HarunoN**: Aha! Eu também acho...

Naruto de repente brota atrás da Mizuki -: Você não tem que achar nada! Ela não pode ter me traído!

A linda e doce Mizuki acaba de chutar a bunda do Naruto -: que a Hinata não faria isso como o Naruto-kun! Porque eles são muito fofos juntos!

**Kacau L. M**.: Muito Obrigada e que bom que você gostou! E caramba eu não imaginei que o drama do Naruto fosse dar certo! Tô com peninha dele, mas ele ainda vai sofrer um pouco... Fazer o que não é? Teve a sorte de ser um dos personagens da minha fic!

Naruto entra todo esbaforido no quarto da Mizuki -: Sorte o Ca... O nome disso é azar! Eu não escolhi levar um chifre, sua déspota miserável!

Aqui vocês já podem imaginar o que aconteceu...

**Mye-chan**: Nya, que isso o Sasuke-kun ainda não merece a morte –Ele é muito gostoso para isso - a culpa toda foi mesmo da fã doida dele!

Um arrepio cruza as costas da Mizuki. E uma voz muitooo sexy se faz ouvir.

- Eu realmente não tenho culpa. As mulheres me perseguem.

O Naruto ainda vai sofrer um pouqinho... FuFuFuFu - E quanto ao segredo Mye-chan, é SE-GRE-DO! Não é Sasuke-kun?

-H-hai.

**Uchiha A. Daiane**: Quase que eu não respondia a sua review nesse capítulo! Quando fui postar vi uma nova review e fiquei curiosa! E por favor não diga tanto que minha fic ficou perfeita! Eu já tô aqui morrendo de vergonha!

Itachi aparece com um espelho na mão e entrega para Mizuki-chan -: É mesmo Daiane-chan, ela está da cor do meu sharingan! Se olha aí meu tomatinho de feira!

Mizuki se levanta com uma aura assassina -: TOMATINHO DE FEIRA?!

-

-

-

**Minna, por favor, façam uma autora feliz! Deixem reviews ou o Sasuke-kun terá uma morte trágica! **

**Sasuke- O QUÊ? POR QUE EU?**

**Mizuki-chan - Por o Naruto já tá sofrendo o suficiente oras!**


	4. De novo?

**Yo ****minna****! Mil desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno! Eu tentei, tentei e tentei postar logo assim que postei Desire, mas o mundo conspira contra mim! Ok****, vou**** falar sério agora. Minha casa está em reforma, estão aparecendo mais comemorações do que eu previ e ainda por cima comecei um curso intensivo de férias! ****E q****uando eu chego ****em**** casa as ****duas únicas palavras que falo**** são: banho e cama! ****TT.****TT**

**As respostas das ****reviews**** estão lá embaixo, mas já aqui**** em cima gostaria de agradecer ****as pessoas que ****deixaram**** e também agradecer a _Danizinha, Tsubame _**_**Hitori, Shayeninhah****, e a Cat****Tsuki**_** por terem adicionado essa história em suas listas! ****Hontou ****ni ****arigatou****! F****oram ****vocês que ****me fizeram postar o mais rápido que pude!**

**Sem mais enrolação vamos para o capítulo!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Antes mesmo que Hinata pudesse virar e vê-lo saiu de casa. Não podia acreditar. Que tipo de conversa era aquela? E por que ele não poderia saber? A não ser que... Não isso não estava acontecendo com ele. Amava aquela mulher e ela a ele, não podia simplesmente ter acontecido isso. Mas já tinha algum tempo que Hinata estava agindo de modo estranho. Seria por isso? Tinha que falar sobre isso com alguém! _

_Desatou a correr ao único refúgio que encontrara até agora – Além de sua casa – a casa dos Uchihas._

Basicamente, foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Bem, não exatamente assim, mas como Naruto estava um pouco abalado – ou melhor, totalmente sem noção do que fazer – Não notou quando passou pelo tio do ramem, derrubou ele e sua entrega, e ainda recebeu um audível 'Narutooooooooooooo' que ele ainda assim não escutou.

Ou ainda quando passou pela frente de um outdoor que anunciava em letras garrafais e imagens bastante duvidosas – Cenas de uma praia paradisíaca, onde uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, cheia de curvas, lançava um olhar apaixonado para um homem extremamente bronzeado e musculoso, que estava ajoelhado na frente dela, oferecendo uma pequena caixa com um anel, e que em um braço estrategicamente posicionado atrás das costas segurava um livro...

Tratava-se nada mais nada menos do que da estréia do filme baseado em seu livro favorito, 'Icha Icha Tatics: Descubra as táticas para uma paixão ardente'. E para completar, sua distração era tamanha, que não viu seu ex-sensei - e muito provavelmente nem outro o viu também - Kakashi, empacado como uma mula na frente dele [1..

Quanto ao resto do ocorrido, todos já sabiam. Tinha chegado na casa dos amigos , feito uma pequena destruição no andar de baixo e interrompido os amigos em uma coisa que ele realmente não queria saber o que sabia que era. Ah, qual é! A Sakura era como uma irmã para ele. E como 'irmão' tentava acreditar que Sakura morreria virgem porque Sasuke era... Bem... Ahhhhhh! Ele não dava conta do recado...

"Naruto só foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu?" – A voz do amigo o tirou dos devaneios.

"Foi" – Lançou um olhar que perguntava claramente: 'O que você quer dizer com isso? Tá achando pouco é?'.

"Nada de cartas com declarações tórridas de amor?" – O Uchiha pareceu não perceber o olhar.

"Não" – Respondeu seco.

"Nada de saídas sorrateiras à noite?" – Perguntou observando as reações do amigo.

"Não" – Outra resposta seca.

"Nada sobre nenhum perfume diferente nas roupas dela?" – Nesse ponto ele pareceu escolher bem as palavras.

"E como eu vou saber! Eu sinto o cheiro nela! E não nas roupas dela! – Naruto não pode deixar de se exaltar, poxa ele era amigo dele ou detetive?

"Tudo bem Naruto, nós já entendemos..." – O Uchiha respondeu logo, afinal não queria saber desses detalhes.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu entre eles, nesse meio tempo Naruto abaixo a cabeça e passou a encarar o chão de madeira da casa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Sasuke por sua vez lançou um olhar em direção a Sakura - Que até então não havia se manifestado – e percebeu que a mesma tentava com todas as forças – Que convenhamos, não eram poucas – controlar o riso.

Agora tinha certeza. Todas as suas suspeitas estavam certas! A sua mulher definitivamente não estava bem. Está certo que ver o Naruto naquele estado era, como poderia dizer... Um pouco cômico, principalmente porque ele deveria estar enganado quanto tudo aquilo, mas daí rir como uma desenganada era demais!

"Sakura..." – Falou enquanto mandava um daqueles olhares que diziam, ' Esqueceu de tomar o remédio hoje foi?'.

"Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Mas vocês precisam ver a cara de vocês..." – Se desculpou, tentando conter o riso.

Naruto, depois daquela pequena cena da amiga, tinha deixado de encarar o assoalho e alternava os olhares de Sasuke para Sakura, e de Sakura para Sasuke, e como sempre não entedia nada. Por kami! Onde ele tinha amarrado o jegue!

"Naruto, você sabe que dia é hoje?" – Sakura agora um pouco mais calma tinha voltado toda a atenção para Naruto.

"Quinta?" – O que é que isso tinha a ver com toda essa merda?

"A data..." – Continuou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

"10 de Outubro... – Naruto fez uma pequena careta no meio da frase - Ah que merda!!!"

"o.O" – Dessa vez Sasuke era quem não estava entendendo nada. Sakura limitou-se a apenas sorrir enquanto esperava a próxima atitude do amigo.

"Esqueci de dar comida pro Rex!" – Exclamou se punindo mentalmente por ter deixado seu tão querido cachorro sem comida.

"u.u" – Ela estava pensando o que? Aquele era o Naruto, se ele lembrasse aí sim seria algo incrível... Mesmo assim ainda tentou:

"Não, Naruto! Você tem certeza que não está esquecendo nada? Algo como... Esquece! – Pôs-se de pé rapidamente e começou a caminhar em direção a porta de saída. - "Vocês dois vão vir ou só vão ficar olhando?"– E saiu da casa deixando por mais uma vez, deixou dois marmanjos embasbacados e no vácuo.

-

-

-

Desde que vira Sakura pela primeira vez após os anos que passou treinando com Orochimaru, sabia que ela havia mudado. Não que isso fosse um problema, afinal a mudança tinha sido para melhor. Mesmo que nas primeiras vezes, só a tivesse visto em batalhas, sabia que ela tinha se tornado uma boa shinobi, ficado mais forte e deixado de ser aquela garota com quem constantemente se preocupava por ser tão frágil. Também não pôde negar que aquela mesma garotinha com quem tanto se preocupava – embora quase sempre não mostrasse – havia se tornado uma bela mulher... E o melhor, sua mulher!

Mas o mundo não é perfeito. E toda aquela mudança teve um efeito colateral. O temperamento de Sakura. Sinceramente, estava começando achar que Sakura passa tempo demais na companhia de Tsunade...

"Sakura, o que está acontecendo afinal?" – Sussurrou Sasuke para esposa que seguia em passos largos e decididos enquanto faziam o caminho em direção a casa do amigo – que seguia amuado atrás deles.

"Nada. Estou apenas desfazendo um grande engano. O Naruto não foi traído." – Sussurrou de volta parecendo levemente irritada.

"Isso eu sei. Mas porque todo esse mistério?" – Perguntou passando um braço ao redor da cintura da mulher.

"Sasuke, você realmente não faz idéia do que está acontecendo?" – Não tendo resposta por parte dele continuou num tom exasperado – "Hoje é o aniversário do Naruto e a Hinata resolveu fazer uma festa surpresa para ele!"

"O QUE?!?" – Abaixou o tom logo em seguida ao perceber a ameaça presente nos olhos da mulher – "Hoje é o aniversário do dobe? E por que vocês não me falaram da festa?

"A Hinata não queria que o Naruto soubesse. Então resolvemos que quanto menos pessoas soubessem, menor seria o risco de ele desconfiar de algo." – Falou olhando para os lados para confirmar sem alguém estava escutando o que falavam.

"E em que parte de tudo isso eu me incluo?" – A voz de Sasuke soou um pouco irritada.

"Na parte de 'Naruto não pode saber de nada?' " – Rebateu.

"Você esta querendo dizer o que com isso? – Ela estava insinuando que ele iria contar tudo para o Naruto?

"Que você iri-" - Não completou a frase por que sentiu que o amigo parara de andar.

Haviam chegado à casa dos Uzumaki.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_No próximo capitulo: O encontro 'dramático' de Naruto e Hinata... _**

****

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cantinho da tia Mizuki-chan!_**

**__**

**__**

**1-** _Vocês já viram o episódio 101? O título é: Quero ver, quero conferir, o verdadeiro rosto do Kakashi! Nesse episódio, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura fazem de tudo para ver o rosto do Kakashi, e tem uma cena em que os três enquanto espionavam ele, pensam que foram descobertos porque Kakashi olhava na direção deles, quando na verdade ele olhava fascinado para uma propaganda do filme 'Icha Icha Violence' Se vocês assistiram é essa mesma cara que o Kakashi faz na fic!_

_**E agora as respostas da ****reviews:**_

****

****

_**lucia a****lmeida marti****ns:** Realmente a Hinata não está traindo o Naruto! Ela apenas queria fazer uma surpresa pra ele!_

_**Tsubame H****itori:** Que bom que você está gostando da minha historinha! E o melhor você está curiosa! A curiosidade move as fics! \o/_

_**HarunoN: **TchamTchamTchamTcham... Será mesmo que estão? XP_

_Mas acho eu não vou poder atender o seu pedido, porque nessa fic eu acho que os dois já sofreram demais... Se bem que na verdade só o Naruto está sofrendo, o Sasuke apenas está um pouco amedontrado com as atitudes da mulher... Hihihi, agora que parei para pensar acho que ele sim pode pastar..._

_**Mye-chan**: Não é que você estava certa! Era só uma surpresa da Hinata-chan para o Naruto que é o maior bobo e achou que era corno!_

_E a Sakura manda mesmo! O Sasuke tem mais é que obedecer! Huahuahauhahahaha._

_**Cat T****suki**: Nyaaaaaaaaa! Mais uma leitora da fic! Que bom que você gostou! E vou lhe contar um segredo: E hilário zoar com a cara do Naruto! Como você mesmo disse o jeito de ser dele facilita tudo!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Kissus Minna!**_

**_E até o próximo capítulo!_**

****

****

_Uchiha Mizuki-chan._


	5. A surpresa

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Minha terapeuta disse que se eu dedicasse meu fanatismo para outra coisa, talvez eu melhorasse... Nee, Aizen-sama? O.O**

-

-

-

**Traição**

-

-

-

**Música-tema: Highway Chance, Yui.**

-

-

-

Caminhava a passos lentos, tentando ao máximo retardar sua volta para casa. Casa... Será que ainda teria uma depois do ouvira pela manhã?Inconscientemente levantou a cabeça e lançou uma longa olhada aos amigos. Eles pareciam sempre tão felizes... Tão perfeitos. Naquela hora mesmo ele viu quando Sakura se aproximou mais de Sasuke, cúmplice. Dentro de si, algo remexeu violentamente. Seria aquilo inveja?

Olhou os amigos por mais alguns instantes, para então voltar o olhar cabisbaixo para o chão. Chutou uma pedrinha no meio do caminho.

Não, aquilo não era inveja.

Era algo muito pior...

Era saudade.

Não negaria a ninguém que o perguntasse se algum dia havia amado Sakura. Havia sim, e sinceramente não se arrependia. Graças a ela, conheceu Sasuke, passou por bons e maus momentos e procurou forças para ser alguém melhor...

Mas não foi ela quem lhe deu um motivo para viver...

À medida que os passaram anos, pôde sentir que a intensidade de seus sentimentos por ela diminuía. Toda vez que a olhava via nela a irmã que nunca teve, assim como via em Sasuke o irmão. E sem que se desse conta todo aquele amor que sentia por ela havia acabado. Mais algum tempo se passou e graças ao grande esforço que fizeram, finalmente conseguiram salvar seu amigo e o trazer de volta para casa.

Para os dois, Sasuke e Sakura, aquele era o início de uma nova vida.

Para ele, o fim da única que ele havia tido até então.

O que ele poderia fazer? Naquela época só pensava em salvar Sasuke, mas ele já estava salvo. Não amava mais Sakura, enfim nada de projetos de família. Ele mesmo não tinha uma família para se preocupar. Então tornar-se um Hokage... Era mesmo isso o que faria? Sempre dissera ser esse o seu grande sonho, mas agora se perguntava o por quê. Todos na vila o reconheciam e já não o temiam mais. Ele não precisava mais provar nada a ninguém. O que fazer afinal?

Então ela apareceu.

Na verdade ela sempre estivera ali para ele. Desde a academia ela seguia seus passos com aqueles olhos perolados transbordantes de carinho, sempre se preocupando e zelando em segredo.

E bem ele era Naruto, o único idiota que não percebera.

Sem que se desse conta a amizade entre eles havia crescido bastante na época das buscas por Itachi e Sasuke, ambos faziam parte do mesmo grupo. Aos poucos ela foi entrando na vida dele, sempre o apoiando quando ele precisava e ele a apoiando quando ela precisava.

Quando tudo acabou ela tornou-se a única certeza que tinha.

Ela como sempre percebeu que algo de errado se passava com ele e mais uma vez lhe estendeu a mão. A cada encontro o coração dele se aquecia, batendo em um ritmo frenético dentro peito. Borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago.

Mas ele era Naruto, então o esperado aconteceu. Ele não se deu conta do real significado disso.

**X**

- Hinata-chan, ultimamente eu venho sentindo algumas coisas estranhas. – Disse ao entrar e sentar-se ao lado dela no Ichiraku Ramen.

_-Naruto-kun, eu já lhe disse para ir ao médico! Você é muito descuidado com a sua saúde! – Repreendeu observando o jovem fazer alguns desenhos invisíveis sobre a mesa._

_- Mas Hinata, você não é uma médica também? – Perguntou inocentemente._

_-Sim, mas você deveria procurar uma opinião de alguém mais preparado – Desviou o próprio olhar do dele, que insistiu na idéia._

_- Mas você não é Hinata-chan? Por que não me atende? - E fez uma cara de cãozinho-sem-dono._

_- Certo... - Suspirou derrotada. Decidiu acabar logo com aquilo, aqueles olhos a matavam - O que você vem sentido?_

_- Meu coração algumas vezes parece que vai saltar do meu peito, me sinto como se estivesse com febre e meu estômago parece estar cheio de borboletas que não param quietas! - Desabafou rapidamente como se aquilo fosse algo que prendia há muito tempo._

_-... - Hinata não respondeu e em seu olhar uma pequena sombra de tristeza passou. O suficiente para Naruto._

_- Eu vou morrer? – Assustou-se._

_- Naruto-kun, você não está doente... V-você está apaixonado. – A voz dela tremia enquanto falava, fazendo Naruto não prestar muita atenção no que ela havia dito. Estava preocupado. Por que os olhos dela haviam enchido de água?_

_- Hinata. – Falou seriamente._

_-... - Mas Hinata parecia estar em transe._

_-Hinata. – Chamou novamente. Uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente._

_-... – Nenhuma resposta veio dela, mas em Naruto muitas perguntas surgiam._

_- Você já se apaixonou por alguém? – Para Naruto dizer aquilo foi tão estranho... Hinata apaixonada... Aquilo parecia tão errado..._

_-...- Parecia que Hinata nem ao menos o ouvira, os olhos perolados estavam distantes._

_-Hinata? – Chamou, desejava ouvir a resposta da amiga._

_- H-hai... – A voz dela veio fraca, quase fantasmagórica._

_De repente um gosto amargo lhe veio à boca. Hinata disse que sim? Qual o motivo da tristeza em sua voz? E por que diabos aquilo lhe irritou? Ela era sua amiga, e só isso! Disse isso a si mesmo... Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para lhe acalmar o coração..._

_Então a verdade lhe atingiu como um raio, e para acordá-lo foi um daqueles bem fortes... A amava... Que idiota ele estava sendo durante todo esse tempo! Tudo aquilo que disse sentir para ela, só acontecia quando estava com ela! Inconscientemente seu rosto contraiu. Ela amava lhe dissera que amava alguém... Quem era ele?_

_- Hinata, quem é ele? – Antes que se desse conta ou a menos pudesse se impedir as palavras escaparam. Queria saber quem era o desgraçado que causou sofrimento a ela._

_Inesperadamente, Hinata levantou- se da cadeira - que caiu tamanha a força empregada – e saiu em um piscar de olhos - sem dar uma palavra._

_Naruto no mesmo instante praticamente saltou da cadeira, jogou o dinheiro do jantar – intocado - no balcão e pediu desculpas ao Tio do Ichiraku, que parecia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, e sorria ao saber que tudo daria certo._

_--_

_Corria. Naquele momento, correr era única coisa que podia fazer. Droga! Por que justo hoje tinha que ter um Matsuri! Só pra encher o caminho de gente! Pensou enquanto empurrava as pessoas do caminho. Inconscientemente seus pés o levaram para o lugar mais distante de toda aquela agitação. Agora em suas lembranças poderia dizer que tudo aquilo parecia ser irreal._

_A noite se erguia em um céu negro salpicado de estrelas, que naquele momento estavam mais brilhantes do que jamais tinha visto. A lua cheia estava parcialmente escondida por trás de uma cadeia de montanhas e os raios de luz que lhe escapavam banhavam a superfície de um lago bem a frente da cadeia de montanhas._

_Então a viu._

_Na beira do lago quase que totalmente de costas para ele e com o rosto abaixado, estava ela. Os longos cabelos tão negros e brilhantes como a noite, em resultado da fuga, estavam soltos e deslizavam pelas costas e ombros da dona. Inconscientemente deixou o próprio olhar correr pelo corpo frágil e encolhido dela. Só naquele momento reparara que ela estava usando um lindo yukata lilás coberto com varias borboletas em um tom um pouco mais escuro._

_Ambos, não notaram que Naruto se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Ele mesmo só notou o que fazia quando estava a poucos metros dela, mas já não pararia mais. Queria vê-la, tocá-la e rapidamente se ajoelhou do lado dela que só agora havia percebido a presença dele. Naquele momento ele sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito. Hinata erguera o olhar para ele, o rastro das lagrimas já derramadas era apagado por outras que continuavam a descer. A luz da lua que aos poucos se elevava, o rosto claro dela parecia dotado de um brilho mágico._

_Seu corpo a partir daquela visão pareceu agir sozinho seguindo apenas o que a sua alma ordenava. Rapidamente ergueu suas mãos e lhe enxugou as lagrimas. Olhava-a diretamente nos olhos e por si só sabia que não conseguiria falar nada. Seus braços a envolveram fortemente em um abraço. Palavras ali de nada serviriam, nada expressariam. Afastou-a um pouco de si e beijou-lhe a testa. Ela em seus braços estremeceu. Ele esperou alguns momentos afastado olhando-a, guardando tudo aquilo como se fosse a última visão que teria na terra. Ela então abriu os olhos e o olhou também._

_E para ele definitivamente o tempo parou. Desejou com todas as forças que no próprio olhar estivesse escrito tudo o queria dizê-la. Mas inesperadamente seu corpo novamente agira sozinho e transformou em palavras tudo aquilo que sempre soubera, a pouco notara, mas nunca falara._

_-Eu te amo._

_E a beijou calmamente, como se as explosões arritmadas que eram as batidas de seu coração não estivessem ocorrendo, como se as batidas do coração de Hinata não fossem como as dele. Poderia até mesmo dizer que ignorava os fogos de artifício que agora iluminavam o céu. Sentia que nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida quanto naquele exato instante. O vazio que restava no fundo se sua alma foi preenchido por aquele sentimento tão morno quanto os lábios de Hinata que parecia prestes a desmaiar em seus braços. Quase ao fim dos fogos se separaram levemente sem ar e Hinata tinha em seu rosto lagrimas e o sorriso mais resplandecente que Naruto vira. Puxou-a de encontro ao peito e a envolveu em um abraço._

_- Estarei com você para sempre, seja onde for._

**  
X**

Após todas aquelas lembranças, só havia um pensamento coerente em sua mente: tudo aquilo era mentira. De todo seu coração sabia que devia ter um grande engano ali e que Hinata nunca havia traído ele. Por alguns instantes quase sorriu. Hinata, como Sakura tinha falado não era mesmo capaz de matar uma mosca sem ficar com peso na consciência quanto mais traí-lo!

Rapidamente ergueu a cabeça e congelou. Acabava de chegar à frente de sua própria casa. Inspirou profundamente. Independente de tudo e todos Hinata sempre seria dele, nem que para isso tivesse que por todos os esforços do mundo nisso!

Sakura e Sasuke observaram hesitantes o amigo parar em frente à própria casa. Silenciosamente se aproximaram dele de modo que ele ficou entre os dois. Naruto estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobrindo os olhos e apertava fortemente as mãos de tal forma que, por um momento eles trocaram olhares que diziam claramente que o amigo não parecia nada bem. Sakura foi a primeira foi a esboçar uma reação, mas antes que pudesse falar o que queria foi fortemente impedida de continuar pela própria reação de Naruto que acabava de erguer a cabeça com olhar mais decido que já tinha visto na vida.

- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, a Hinata é minha e de mais ninguém!

As palavras assim como olhar soaram determinadas, mas as mãos dele tremiam como nunca.

Sem esperar por mais nenhum instante levou a mão a maçaneta e abriu a porta, foi o primeiro a entrar sendo logo seguido por Sasuke e Sakura. O hall da casa estava no mais profundo silêncio e Naruto sentiu aquela sensação estranha no peito voltar com força total. Sem se conter se atirou correndo em direção a sala. De repente assim que pôs o primeiro pé logo após a porta da sala, o silêncio em que até então a casa se encontrava foi quebrado...

- Surpresaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

... Pelo som de vários apitos gritos e felicitações... Oh, droga! Era o aniversário dele e ele mesmo havia esquecido!

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

Yahoooooooooo! Depois de longos seis meses eu voltei! Se eu já estava quase desistindo de postar mais alguma coisa, acredito que vocês já tenham desistido ler! Enfim peço mil desculpas. Como mostra de desculpas amanhã haverá mais um.

Antes das reviews gostaria de agradecer a Luh Lolitah, Neko Azumi por me adicionarem as suas listas!

**Cat Tsuki**: Muito obrigada! Realmente o Naruto sofre sem ter necessidade. Quando eu comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo eu coloquei justamente essa perspectiva, a de como ele se mete em problemas e tal sem necessidade. E sim, vai ter uma parte dedicada exclusivamente ao sofrimento do Sasuke! Beijos

**Mye-chan**: Huahuahauahuahauahua. SE você pudesse ver como eu imaginei a cara do Naruto descobrindo a verdade, tenho certeza que você riria mais do que provavelmente riu! XP Sinto que palavras não podem expressar a cara de bunda dele! Beijos!

Então é isso aí minna-san! Se tudo der certo ainda teremos nesta mesma semana o próximo capítulo!

_Kissus!  
_

_Jya ne!_


End file.
